


Tattoo Skit (comment fic)

by blacklid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-22
Updated: 2008-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklid/pseuds/blacklid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wins a bet as they walk down Santa Monica Boulevard on whether or Dean would get "picked up" (he didn't), so they get their tattoos. What Sam didn't bet on was how hot it would be watching a girl ink his brother. <i>I should never be allowed to give birth to suggestive bunnies in comment boxes, ever again.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Skit (comment fic)

**Author's Note:**

> After 2.14, _Born Under A Bad Sign_.

They stand in front of the chair, pulling their jackets and shirts off.

"You go first."

"No, you go first."

"Dean, dude, just-"

A suave little thing with spiky pink hair and a lip ring walks in from the back office, smell of a joint following on her clothes. "I can do one of you," she says.

"Oh, don't tease him like that," Dean smiles.

They jostle elbows for her chair. Sam loses. Dean gloats and settles in, fingers tapping the arms of the chair.

Then the needle touches Dean's skin. "Son uva BITCH!"

Sam snickers, leans back in his chair and folds his hands together, watching the sweat break out at Dean's temples.

The guy with full colored sleeves and ratty running pants works up the outline on Sam's chest, tapping the flesh with his fingers as he works. 

Sam barely flinches. 

"So... matching ones, huh?" the guy asks, preempting his smile of innuendo with a frown of concentration.

"Just winning a bet," Sam replies, staring at Dean and the girl making eyes at each other as she leans back to rewet her wand with ink.

When she dips back down, Dean purses his lips and flashes Sam his best _whatever, I am SO one up on you right now_ expression.

She's leaning over him - so closely over him - that Sam can feel the wisp of her breath on Dean's chest, her fingers drape lightly mapping the freckles underneath the outline as she works. She sticks her tongue out and slides it from side to side, tasting her own tinted lip gloss as she tilts her head and her hand, working quickly.

Sam bets they are going to be done before he is... or maybe not... that would be the second best bet he's ever made.


End file.
